Girl Scouts of Greater New York
Girl Scouts of Greater New York serves some 25,000 girls and has over 8,700 volunteers in New York City. Camp * Camp Addisone Boyce Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Any girl in grades K–12 can join the fun at Girl Scouts. Whether you want to be part of a troop, sign up for exciting series or events, explore the outdoors, or travel the world, each age level has something for you. Girls are placed in the appropriate grade level according to what grade they’re in at school, as shown above. * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: Edit It’s Your Story—Tell It! It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! Uniforms For over a century, Girl Scouts have proudly worn distinctive uniforms that symbolize the high ideals for which the organization stands. Girls want to look—and feel—their best when representing Girl Scouts. And now they can, with uniform options that are in step with today's trends and active lifestyles. Our new unified look keeps the iconic elements of the classic Girl Scout uniform, but adds a few modern twists. Girl Scouts at each level now wear one required element (tunic, sash, or vest) to display official pins and awards. Girls can mix and match pieces from the official Girl Scout collection to complete the uniform, or add items from their own wardrobes. Daisy (Grades K-1) Girl Scout Daisies can either have a blue tunic or a vest and they each have a space on it to put their patches. If you have a tunic, the Flower Patch goes in the middle of the tunic with the troop # and the flag in the right side of it and the insignia tab with the World Trefoil Pin and the Girl Scout Daisy Pin on it in the left side. If you have a vest, the Flower Patch goes on the left side with the insignia tab and the pins, and the troop # and the flag on the right side. Brownie (Grades 2-3) Girl Scout Brownies either have a brown vest or a sash and they each have a place on it to put their patches and pins. If you have a vest, you put your patches just like the other vests in the other groups. If you wear a sash, you put the American Flag at the top, with the Council Identifaction patch under it, and with your troop # under that! You put the insignia tab, with the pins on your shirt. Junior (Grades 4-5) Girl Scout Juniors either have a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Cadette (Grades 6-8) Girl Scout Cadettes either have a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. Senior (Grades 9-10) Girl Scout Seniors wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Ambassador (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Ambassadors wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettesand Seniors. Cookies Girl Scout Cookies are cookies sold by Girl Scouts of the USA as one of its major fundraisers for local Scout units. Members of the GSUSA have been selling cookies since 1917 to raise funds. Girls who participate can earn prizes for their efforts. List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Savannah Smiles * Girl Scout S'mores * Thin Mints * Toffee-tastic * Trefoils Gold, Silver & Bronze Awards Girl Scouting invests in girls. We do this is so many ways but, by far, one of our most popular and cherished is our Awards program. Through the program, we give girls unique opportunities to develop themselves by using their creativity, talent and compassion to reach out to others in need, both locally and globally. Our Gold, Silver, and Bronze Awards are the currency of this investment, representing your chance to make a difference for people in areas such as social services, healthcare, education and, any number of other arenas. These awards are the highest honors Girl Scouts can receive, but just by working toward one of these awards is often rewarding enough. You can begin to know yourself better and realize what you’re capable of doing, explore the world and connect with others and your community on deeper levels, and, ultimately, bring hope where often there is none. Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award, the highest award for Girl Scouts ages 14-17, focuses on leadership, career exploration, challenge for personal growth, and community action. A girl who has earned the Gold Award can look forward to greater access to college scholarships (through the Girl Scouts of Greater New York as well as through the Girl Scouts of the USA), paid internships and community awards. She can also be nominated for consideration as a recipient of the Girl Scout Gold Award Young Woman of Distinction honor from Girl Scouts of the USA. More than 3,500 Girl Scouts design, implement, and complete Gold Award projects each year. Gold Award Project Ideas * Conduct workshops about art, anti-bullying, etc. * Create educational games * Create a website * Write a blog * Make a video about self-love, confidence, or interviews with veterans * Create a PSA * Create a social media campaign * Create tutorials to teach something * Create a comic book * Put together a collection or organize a drive to create awareness on your chosen topic * Create activity kits for afterschool programs * Prepare emergency kits for families, and bring awareness about emergency preparedness * Organize a community festival to highlight an issue you would like to address * Paint schools, benches, libraries, fences, or remove grafitti * Makeover school bathrooms (address issues like stall doors not closing, the lack of sanitary pads, etc.) * Run an extreme couponing campaign for your local pantry * Beautify your local library, school, bathrooms, or local park * Create petitions for children's playgrounds to install new equipment * Create petitions to create a dog park in your neighborhood * Plan to create a local garden * Start a recycling campaign * Conduct reserach and inform communities about an issue your community is facing. Silver Award The Girl Scout Silver Award focuses on leadership, career exploration, challenge for personal growth and community action for Girl Scouts ages 11-14. Girls start by choosing an issue that they care about, and following these 3 steps: ;# Complete Prerequisites ;# Create a Take Action Project ;# Mail the Silver Award Take Action Final Project Report [[Bronze Award|'Bronze Award']] The Girl Scout Bronze Award, a leadership adventure and the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As girls and their teams plan and complete their projects, they'll develop more confidence, meet new people, and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. How to earn the Bronze Award: Complete Prerequisites * Be a registered Girl Scout Junior (4th or 5th grade) * Complete a Junior Journey Steps Toward Completing the Girl Scout Bronze Award * Build your Girl Scout Junior team. * Explore your community. * Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. * Make a plan. * Put your plan in motion. * Spread the word. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Greater New York Category:Part of WAGGGS